Remember to click save
by Forever-phanfics
Summary: Year? 2043. Dan Howell is 16, and fascinated by internet - particularly YouTube history. The strange thing is, he looks remarkably similar to danisnotonfire who died in 2015. That's silly, though,there's no such thing as reincarnation. It got him thinking, though... He was going to save the internet. Warning, mentions past deaths (or Dan can't have been reincarnated) :p Enjoy !
1. Prologue

AN/ first phanfic so please don't murder me. I don't normally like real person fics but in this, they're not exactly theme so it doesn't seem as weird for me XD. Probably not romance unless I decide to change it...

there could be a possible trigger warning for mentions of suicide and death

but don't worry, cause nobody dies later in the story! :)

disclaimer: I don't own YouTube or Dan or Phil~

* * *

PROLOGUE

The year is 2043 - 25 years since the internet revolution. My name is Dan, I'm 16, and right now I'm bored as ever. However in just five minutes, I'll be able to go to my next class.. History. The best class of all. Why? Because I hadn't been boring and taken normal history. I'd taken internet history.

and what were we learning about? YouTube, along with the other social networking sites that used to be up during that era. Now, however, I had to stare blankly out of the window and wait for the teacher to stop telling me that we are going to need algebra. Even my dad agrees, algebra is not something you will need. Ever. Seriously, what's the friggen point to algebra!

Before I could finish the little mini rant in my head, the bell rang and I fled the horrible classroom, trading it for a much more interesting subject.

"as you know, around the year of 2015 was when YouTube began to experience it's fall. Who can tell me the name of the youtuber that died, unknowingly sparking the death of YouTube itself?"

A few hands flew up into the air - of course, the answer was easy, but I had no need to seem like a know-it-all.

"Danisnotonfire?" The voice of a slightly unsure sounding girl came floating from the back. I vaguely wonder what happened to all his fans when he died. He had over 3 million by this point, after all.

"close. Amazingphil, Danisnotonfire's roommate, was the youtuber that died first. Dan died a week after uploading his last video, six months later"

Actually, Phil had died in hospital after a fire which Dan blamed himself for, and Dan hung himself six months later in one of his friends bathrooms. However, the teacher would never go into the gruesome details of things.

of course after this, a bunch of stuff happened and the British government said that the internet was causing much more harm than good, when then caused a riot, which then caused the government to ban the internet Apart from educational things. After YouTube was banned in England, the American fans of British youtubers stopped watching completely, and this sparked the same sort of thing.

I don't know why, but the fact that I was scared of fires had never really clicked. Nor the fact that if you looked really closely, me and Danisnotonfire had the same eyes. Was that weird? ...It didn't matter, anyway, it was definitely just a coincidence.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it! To be continued, I hope it's not too much of a weird concept or anything xD


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Hi! :) I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. There is a reason Dan is older than Phil this time round! Not telling you why though, it's a seeecreeeet. Also I've decided on no romance, sorry :( but you can think of it like that if you really want too~!

disclaimer: I don't own Dan, Phil, YouTube or any other youtubers that may be mentioned in this. Imagine owning Dan and Phil, that sounds like I've beat thEm at something or something not appropriate for a T rated fanfic. XD

* * *

After another 50 minutes of the class, it was finally time to go for Lunch. It wasn't that I didn't like lunch, I would have just preferred to stay talking to the teacher about the internet. Apparently, she'd been a fan of Dan and Phil - as well as many other youtubers. She'd told me that for a while, the fandom would draw cat whiskers on their faces once a day every year, but when the internet started to grow stale, so did the fans.

tumblr seemed fun. So many inside jokes, and 'memes'. What I would give to have lived during the time of the internet, rather than when the internet is just a piece of history, like World War One and Two.

after a five minute chat with the teacher, I left to make my way down to the lunch hall. After picking the least messy table, I went to sit down. Even my dad agrees with me when I say school lunches are worse than they were when he was a kid. Today, I had mouldy rice pudding (which probably wasn't actually mouldy. Or rice pudding).

I began picking at the so called food with my fork when the seat in front of me was pulled out - I didn't bother looking up.

"Hey, uh, can I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure," I gave a shrug, still poking what I was supposed to eat with my fork, grimacing slightly. There was no way I was eating that. Why couldn't they sell malteasers instead!

"...Sorry, I'm kind of new, well, I came here a while ago but didn't speak to anyone... and you looked like the most sensible person to sit with" he spoke again. I looked up - he had blue eyes and short-ish brown hair. It looked like it had previously been dyed black, but he stopped dying it a while back.

in fact, he looked really familiar for some reason.

"Yeah, you're probably right. This school is completely mental," the conversation stopped for a while, I still hadn't eaten a thing. By the looks of it, neither had the new guy. "I'm Dan, by the way. Dan Howell," he was greeted by a strange look.

"Nice to meet you, Dan!" He held out a hand and I shook it. Something about him was familiar, but I couldn't really place it. "Are you in the same year as me? I'm 15"

"um..." I paused to think, "It depends, if you've only just turned 15 then probably not.. I'm in year 11,"

"Oh, we are in the same year! My 16th is in a week,"

Have I just made a friend? The bell signalling the end of lunch rang and we both stood up.

"well, I have English now, so... I might see you around?"

"Yeah. Wait, what's your name?"

"Phil Lester!" He grinned and left the building, heading to the English block which was only a couple of meters away.

Things just couldn't get any weirder. That was the name of that other YouTuber.

Over the next few days I didn't really see Phil much. However, I did remember he said it was his birthday in a week. Maybe it was today, since it had been exactly a week that I met him. What I wasn't expecting, though, was him to walk into my internet history class And be introduced as a new student.

"Class, this is Phil - he's been here for six months already, but he decided he wanted to change courses! You can have a seat next to Dan, over there," He nodded and gave a smile as he sat beside me.

"You've been here for six months already?" Well, that would explain why he seems so familiar. I've probably seem him around before.

"Yeah, well I was bullied at my old school, so at the beginning of the year I was going to come here, but I had to go into hospital for a few months before I could actually come here."

"Oh. That sucks. Do you like it here, then?"

"It's ok, I guess." He said with a shrug.

"Alright, remember to research the differences between Facebook, Twitter and tumblr for next week! Dan, Phil, could you come and see me, please?"

after the rest of the class had filed out, me and Phil stood at the front of the now almost empty room, in front of the teacher.

"First of all, this goes for both of you, if you want to ask me anything.. Anything at all, then I'll just be here, ok?" The both of us nodded. "Secondly, Phil, you were amazing in class today, have you researched on the old internet before?" He nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Also, for being my best student, Dan, have these!"

Malteasers!

despite being extremely happy I got malteasers from a teacher, I couldnt help but feel kind of suspicious. Both me and Phil began to walk out, when we were once again stopped.

"Oh, and one last thing.. I think you would both benefit from looking into YouTube. It's a really interesting subject!"

We left - Phil didn't appear too worried about what the teacher had said, but it just seemed like a strange thing to say. Shrugging it off, we both went to sit down for lunch. We'd decided not to go to the canteen today, we were going to sit out on the field by a few trees.

I wasn't really hungry anyway - I had my malteasers.

We happened to run into each other again after school which I had to admit I was kind of happy about. He beckoned me over with a smile.

"Dan! How was your day?" He asked, adjusting his hair that had become a little messy from the wind.

"It was ok, I guess. Hey, um, d'you want to come to my house..? I mean, that is, if you like games. I have the new Nintendo special,"

Yes, games had exceeded way beyond the internet. The Nintendo special kind of reminded me of an old Japanese anime that I saw called 'sword art online', except, it has loads of completely different games.

I noticed Phil's eyes widen, along with a grin, "Really?! That's so cool! Aren't they really expensive?"

"Yeah, my uncle works for them so I was asked if I wanted to try it out."

Nintendo special came out last month, already with millions of games to go with it. You just put a headset on, close your eyes, and play the game. I say headset, more like weird looking earphones with goggles.

"Wow. I have the old Nintendo 3ds at home! it was my mum's and she somehow kept it non-broken."

"Oh, I have one of those! I have the Pokemon X game!" It was old, but It was a good game..

"Really? I have Y!"

I had a feeling we would become pretty good friends after this. I hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! This will be the last laid back chapter for a while. After this, the action will start! I also want you to remember that whatever happens, the main goal for the end of the story is for them to save the internet. They might just need a push in the right direction. :)

also, I want to hear your theories about what's happening! my iPad just autocorrected theories to heroines.. And then to Doris. But yeah, theories, guys~! :) side note, I'll start uploading once a week every Sunday from now on, I just wanted to get the first bits out of the way before I started weekly uploads!

oh and I have decided this will not be romance, I would feel really uncomfortable writing it... Sorry.

disclaimer: Dan and Phil, do not own. Owning does not compute. No data on owning dan and phil. Basically, I don't own them. Hehe. Omg I'm so strange.

* * *

I had to admit, it was fun talking to someone outside of school, like a friend rather than just another classmates. It seemed he didn't really know as much about the old internet than me, although he did know a lot more about games.

we exchanged information about different things - I explained things about tumblr, twitter, internet jokes, fandoms. In return, Phil told me everything he knew about games consoles, you might call him a bit of a geek, but then again, so am I.

"Dan?" Phil's voice interrupted me from whatever I might've been daydreaming about. I turned to face him, shooting a quizzical look.

"Yeah?"

"I dunno if this sounds weird, but do you think you were someone else before you were you?" I noticed the way he tilted his head when he asked, I couldn't help but think of a puppy or a small child.

I honestly had no idea what he was talking about, but I guess I was intrigued. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean, like... past lives?"

i suddenly knew what he was talking about. Could he see it too? The similarities that over the past few years I've noticed but thought I was crazy so I never mentioned them? How I hate fire, I'm so socially awkward around big groups of people, how I hate-

"I mean, that'd be cool, right? I bet I was a lion in a past life,"

Oh.

So it was just a random question that popped into his head... Why have I all of a sudden started thinking about this again? It's stupid. I should just forget it. It's not real. I'm stupid.

"Yeah," I flashed him a grin, "I guess it would be cool. Hey, want something to drink? I have tea and coffee.. I think we ran out of fizzy drinks a few days ago.." Yeah, change the subject, Dan.

"Um.. Sure, I mean, if you don't mind," Phil closed the old Nintendo DS game console that was resting in his lap. Apparently, Phil liked old stuff. Old cars, old games consoles, old buildings.. It was pretty cool, he seemed to know a lot of stuff.

As Dan readied the coffee, he also took a little pot of sugar out so that Phil could add as much as he wanted.

"Thanks! I haven't had coffee in ages.." By the way Phil was drinking it, anyone would think he hadn't had a drink in years.

I chuckled at the sight, taking a sip of my own drink before setting it aside. "So.. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked curiously, lifting a hand to adjust my hair that had gone in my eye.

"Yeah, I have a little sister, she's three. Michelle, her name is. Do you?"

I gave a shrug, "Yeah, but he moved out a few years ago. He's like... 21 now? His name's Luke," I didn't really talk to my older brother, though. Not anymore at least. "Hey, are you cold at all? I could turn the heating on?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks! Hey, do you know this really old anime called Pokemon, people used to collect cards and stuff! I have one that's worth like £250 somewhere" a Phil suddenly looked really excited - and so was I! Everything he mentioned was so interesting.

We carried on having enjoyable conversations until Phil had to go home. Well, more like, he was ordered home because he had forgotten to tell his parents he was at a friends house. Oops.

we met again in history the next day, sat in the same seats, listening to the same stories that I had already researched and read theories about over and over. Call me a bit of an obsessive...

the strangest thing was that the teacher kept staring at us. Never talking to us, just staring, and I don't mean the whole class.

She just kept staring at me and Phil.

Phil hadn't noticed, though, he was oblivious to the whole thing. Always so oblivious... i wondered if maybe he did notice, but he just kept quiet about it. After all, it did seem kind of like him.

I had learned his birthday was today - I had forgotten to ask him the previous day, so I said I would buy him something from one of the shops if he wanted.

He decided on an album from an artist called Paramore. The case was broken and it was in the second hand section, but he still decided he wanted it.

we decided we liked Paramore.

Slowly, we actually started to become really good friends, and I was happy about it. I'd never really had a proper friend, so this was all new to me! Having a friend come over most days of the week, even stay over a few times, and we'd Talk. Just talk. We'd talk about things that we hated, things that we liked, embarrassing stories, amazing things we'd seen or done... I really liked having a friend to share things with. It was refreshing.

the one thing that did annoy me, however, was the fact that just because we were each others only friend, most of the school had decided we were gay. Wow, real mature guys. Honestly. Phil seemed to take being called gay a little worse than me, but I guess that's where the whole 'was bullied at previous school' thing comes it.

Sadly, the constant name calling was the least of our worries. My biggest worry was my internet history teacher. She won't stop staring.

She's definitely up to something... and it isn't good. Tomorrow, I'll ask Phil if he's noticed. Today, right now, while I'm laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, I'm too tired to think about how creepy the teacher has become.

Was it just the fact Phil joined the class...?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter - this is where all the action starts. Aphil centric chapter, woo! There isn't much action actually inside this chapter,but it's what sparks it off!

also as mentioned in a review, it's kind of weird that they have the same names. It's just for confusion purposes, knowing me I'd accidentally change it half way through or forget whose who :p so pretend the last names are different I guess?

One more thing, they look the same, yeah, but maybe there's a reason most people don't recognise it *hint* *hint*

disclaimer: if I owned YouTube do you really think I would be writing fanfiction about it :D

* * *

Phil POV

I was just tired - that was the obvious answer. After all, Lately I'd been having strange dreams. They weren't exactly nightmares because they weren't scary as such, they were more... Strange.

What was even more annoying was that I could never remember what had happened in the dream. When I woke up, most nights, it would feel like when I was younger and I would fall asleep in front of the fireplace. It was an old one, coal and stuff, my parents loved old stuff - I guess that's where I got it from.

I used to do it all the time, fall asleep in the sitting room on the old red rug we used to have in there. The fire was always warm, calming, soft, and slowly my eyes would just slowly shut, and I would wake up hours later in my bed. When I was ten, the carrying to bed stopped and I'd just wake up on the rug, cold, now that the fire had gone out. Either that or I'd be prematurely woken from my nap, and I'd have to walk up the stairs with tired eyes and then find myself unable to go back to sleep.

back to my previous point, tiredness was definitely the answer. I loved that I'd made a new potential best friend, after all we liked the same stuff! What I found weird,however, was the whole internet history class. I mean yeah it was fun learning about it, but it wasn't even a real subject. The teacher practically bribed the head teacher with God knows what to get the job teaching it.

Still, the teacher can't be up to anything, that's just stupid. I'm just tired.

"Dan!"

The two of us would meet up before school now at the end of my road. I called to him and waved.

"Hey! How was your weekend?" Dan asked. I shrugged, nothing much did happen really, my little sister had gone out camping with my parents, so they weren't home.

"It was ok... Didn't really do much, though,"

"Me neither.. Hey have you noticed how the history teacher has gotten a little... Weird, after you joined?" Dan raised an eyebrow questioningly.

I paused, giving a small frown. If Dan thought the same thing as me, then tiredness was less likely to be the cause of it.

"Yeah, she keeps staring at me... Kinda unsettling, really,"

"Oh! You know what I found?" I shook my head, "It's so weird... Apparently, you know AmazingPhil from YouTube? Well I was on the internet, and according to a news thing from back in 2016, someone hacked his twitter account and kept putting 'Help' in caps lock. They deleted his twitter in the end for 'disturbing content' and never found the culprit. It was just after Danisnotonfire died too,"

I blinked, processing the information before exclaiming "That's horrible! Why would anyone want to do that? I don't even understand why them dying affected the internet so much to be honest..." I said with a sigh.

"Well, they were both pretty popular. Plus, I'm sure their fans continued to speculate about it, and their deaths weren't exactly..." Dan screwed his face up, trying to think of the right word, "Pleasant, to put it nicely,"

If it had been at any other time, the death of two famous youtubers would be sad at most. It wasn't their fault that they happened to die at Just the right time to get the government even more paranoid about the internet than they already were. Ok, paranoid is an over exaggeration, but still. It was bound to happen at some point... The deaths just.. sped it up.

At least that was what I understood from the following discussion.

Well this was a nice conversation to start the day off with. It died out eventually though, and we began our daily 'fanboying' over games, old and new. Of different books and technology and how having the old internet back would be amazing.

Sadly, the only other time we got to talk today was at lunch, since internet history was only on Fridays and, unfortunately, today was a Monday. It was boring. Art was OK, but I didn't really have any other friends in any other classes. To be honest, I was kind of happy about that. I'd rather have just one friend that be part of the huge popular friendship group crowd.

When I did get home, curiosity got the better of me and I dug out an old laptop that had been given to me by my mum a few years back. WiFi still worked, but it was a lot harder to work on an old mac because the WiFi had been modified to work better eith the new stuff.

Type in password.

Open Twitter.

Search #AmazingPhil.

That was what I had been waiting to do all day. I was actually surprised that the site had never been closed down. I scrolled down, scanning everything in the tag I could find, until finally.. I actually found the account. AmazingPhil's actual twitter account, the one that Dan said had been deleted.

AmazingPhil Help - 5th December 2015

AmazingPhil Help - 7th December 2015

There were dozens of cries for help.. That slowly built up until there were five, six a day, until they stop on the 1st March, 2016. The last tweet I could find of his was of a picture of something.. A building, like a hospital or an apartment.

I called Dan, showed him everything that I found, told him about my weird dreams and how I have a weird feeling something isn't right and then he said the strangest thing. Something I really didn't expect him to say.

He said he agreed with me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to remind you that Phil does have a different last name, it's just for confusion purposes that he does in the fanfiction. I already explained that Dan having the same last name is purely coincidence (like how if my friend had a kid and called him Michael, it's name would be Michael Jackson). :) This chapter is a bit early because I'm going to be busy over the weekend and I don't want to forget.

disclaimer: if I owned YouTube right now I would be google+ and also hated on by everyone ever right now because google+ is stupid :D

also, thank you for all te lovely reviews! :)

* * *

_Dan's POV  
_

_'You can talk to me about anything'_

That's what she said. That was what the internet history teacher had told us. Anything... But did anything mean I could just go up to her and tell her we both think we have some weird kind of connection to a couple of dead youtubers?

We did, after a good half our, decide on lurking outside the door until there was nobody but her in the room. She smiled and waved us in like she would when I would enter the classroom before Phil started going to the class.

"Hello boys! Need anything?"

"Well, yeah... Kinda," Phil responded awkwardly.

"Miss, do you believe in... past lives?" I raised an eyebrow and the teachers face seemed to light up a bit, as if she'd been waiting for me to ask that question all her life.

"You mean, you think you're somehow connected with the two youtubers who died in 2015/16?"

"...How did you-," I started, trailing off into a confused pause along with Phil who looked extremely weirded out by this point.

"Lucky guess. Maybe a bit of researching too but that's not important... So, you both think you were these youtubers in your past life?"

We nodded. There was no use explaining in detail how we weren't sure but we had a feeling we were connected somehow - saying yes seemed like the easiest response.

"I used to be a massive fangirl. Maybe a little obsessive, really. In one of Phil's videos - one he made a while before he met dan, he predicted that he would meet someone who would change his life. He met Dan,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Phil asked while I began adjusting my hair in the classroom window.

the teacher just gave a small smile and said, "There was a rumour that he made a final video, uploaded it to private. Nobody ever found it, nobody even knows what it was about. I tried to search for it but for the life of me, I never figured out his password, and neither did anyone else,"

"Wait so you spent God knows how long trying to find a video that may or may not even exist?" I gave a laugh. I found myself actually kind of getting a bit annoyed.

"but what's that got to do with us? The video, I mean?" Phil said,

"I mean that if it's true... If you really were those two youtubers in your past lives.. You would probably be able to figure out the password. It depends if you believe it, though,"

I rolled my eyes, noticing Phil had opened his mouth to reply, I decided that I couldn't be bothered to listen to this anymore. Phil saw me leave and followed - I heard him murmur a quick 'sorry' to the teacher before he left.

I waited outside for Phil while he collected his bag - he was frowning and, you might even say he looked angry. Angry was unlike Phil..

"What?" I asked, the question coming out more snappy than I'd intended it too.

"Why'd you just walk out? I thought you believed it too!"

"I do, but she's not making any sense! As if you could remember a password from a past life, it's not like we have amnesia, Phil, we're totally different people! She seems to think we can magically turn into these youtubers from the past and fix everything, but you know what, I'm done. This is stupid!" I fumed, it wasn't like I didn't believe it, I just didn't want too. It felt like I was a child again, playing a game of pretend.

"But what if she's right? What if it's true and we can do something about it! What if we can save the internet, Dan! Make it like it used to be! What if-" I cut him off, earning a scowl from Phil as I began finishing my rant.

"She isn't! None of it's true, it was a stupid thing to think of! Impossible!"

"you know what, fine," Phil sighed in defeat and began to walk the opposite way.

"Wh...Fine!" I mumbled in reply, but he was too far away to hear by then.

...What had I just done?

Had I just possibly lost my best friend?

Come back Phil, I'm sorry, I don't want to lose my best friend.

Phil?

...

_Phil's POV_

I had to admit I felt a little bad for walking away. Getting angry just wasn't like me. Should I go back and apologies? No, I had an even better idea. I was going to prove to Dan that there was a video, I was going to figure out the password. I was going to figure it out, I was going to find that video and Dan would apologise for ever doubting me.

ok, maybe I should apologise too.. But first, I needed to find that video.

In fact, the thought of finding the video and showing Dan gave me a surge of determination. I didn't just want to, I had too!

I found the laptop that was tucked away safely in my room, spent about an hour trying to connect it to the wifi system, before loading up YouTube. The content on the front page was from years ago. The trending videos from when everyone was still obsessed with. Justin Beiber and twerking or whatever it was called. You still occasionally heard a beiber song whizz past in a car, I for one was glad he'd been jailed for life in the late 20's.

I searched AmazingPhil - his channel hadn't been deleted at Least.. Which meant I could still go on it. Which meant, if I wanted - which I did - I could log in.

The email address was easy enough, but the password wasn't. I thought it would be easy. 'Lions' or something, but no. I was wrong, and after an hour I began thinking that the teacher was too. I'd argued with my best friend for no reason, and it was my fault.

by now I was furious, maybe a bit upset... After all that whole argument with Dan was because I believed that this would work. Had I been wrong? Had I gotten angry for nothing? How would I explain to him that I tried and failed and that I was so, so sorry?

Out of anger, I typed the first thing that came into my mind as a last attempt, expecting the 'incorrect password' thing to pop up, but... It didn't. I did it. I was logged into AmazingPhil's old YouTube channel.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thanks for all the previous reviews!

disclaimer: I don't own YouTube or Google+ or Dan and Phil or anyone else. :)

* * *

_Phil's POV_

I was logged onto AmazingPhil's old YouTube account. I couldn't deny the fact I was excited.. Just the idea of actually being able to see all of the videos that had been privated. There were loads, some even dating back to 2006, others from 2009 Onwards.. I shrugged and kept just scrolling through, catching various video titles, some titles were funny or weird. I noticed that something called 'Vegas vid bloopers' had been uploaded on private.

I stopped scrolling and frowned, bringing the page all the way to the top... There was a video which had been uploaded some time during 2016. 1st of March, to be exact.

Where had I heard the date before? 1st of March, 2016.

As soon as I reached for my phone, it buzzed. It was Dan! Should I have felt awkward after having an argument, to then just text him back? I wouldn't know, I'd never really had a good enough friend to argue with and not completely ruin the friendship afterwards. I hoped it wasn't going to be like that.

_Dan: Sorry about earlier. I was a bit of a jerk._

_Phil: it's ok I shouldn't have walked off either._

well, I was glad that was sorted. At least we could still be friends again.

_Phil: Want to come over in a bit? There's something I found you should see_

_Dan: sure, I'll be over in like half an hour_

I continued browsing the internet as I waited for Dan, scrolling through various old websites. I enjoyed looking at websites, some of them were really interesting!

When Dan finally arrived, I lugged my old laptop downstairs and set it between us.

"I don't think she was lying about all of it... I managed to log in," I said, showing Dan the screen and pointing at the name in the right hand corner saying 'AmazingPhil'

He shot me a disbelieving look, "you actually managed to!? How?" He stared at the screen in amazement.

Shrugging, I replied "I dunno.. I was getting frustrated because nothing I tried was working... I decided to put the first thing that came to my mind, I don't even know what it was. He did have a video, too, I just thought we should both watch it together,"

Dan gave a quick nod as I pressed play.

_Hey, guys._

I noticed he was whispering.. He wasn't in his usual place of his bedroom, either. He was outside in the dark somewhere.

_I-I have to keep this quick, so... If you're watching this, speak to Chris. He knows-_

The camera cuts off at this point, it goes dark but it's evident that the person holding the camera is running by the sound of desperate footsteps.

_I can't talk anymore. Find Chris and tell him you saw the video. He'll tell you everything you need to know. Find Chris._

At this point, there was a gasp and the sound of more footsteps and, just before the camera cuts out for the first time, there's what looks like a hospital in the background. I frowned, had it seen it before? The background noises cut out for a few seconds and the camera crashed to the floor, the lense cracking. More footsteps - a pair of feet stopped in front of the lense. There were jeans, someone was kneeling down, 'Phil? ...Phil wake up!' Was the last muffled thing you heard before it cut to black.

Both me and Dan stared in awe at the now finished video.

Who was Chris?

(PAGE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS)

_Dan's POV_

The next day, me and Phil practically ran into the classroom. We'd decided that asking the teacher if she knew who this 'Chris' person was.

"Chris?" She'd said, "You mean Chris Kendall?"

"Uh, there was no last name. Just 'Chris'," I replied while Phil was standing next to me, trying desperately to remember the password he'd typed in. "Who's Chris Kendall?"

"He used to be a youtuber, like Dan and Phil. He quit in the middle of 2014, though. Deleted his channel and everything." well that kind of explained it. If it was another youtuber, anyway.

"Okay..." I gave a small frown, thinking for a moment. "How are we even going to contact him? I mean, we can't exactly fine him easily can we?"

the teacher paused, thinking for a bit. "Maybe PJ would know."

"PJ...?"

"PJ Liguori, yes"

"If you mean famous actor and director PJ Liguori then you're insane," I said. Phil frowned and looked at me,

"Who's he?" He asked. Resisting the urge to giggle at the fact he didn't know PJ, I explained that he was one of the biggest actors in the world right now. If I was remembered correctly, he was at a premiere in London... Was she implying we go to it? No way was I going all the way to London.

"He also used to be a youtuber. Good friends with not only Chris, but also Dan and Phil. There may be a way for you to find Chris through him,"

I still couldn't believe this. What was even going on? I'd started to wish I'd never gotten so obsessed with the internet. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be questioning my own existence and whether this is even really my life. What if I'm just an echo of what used to be a famous youtuber, what if somehow I got involved with all of this and I was never meant to?

what if I never met Phil?

No, I shake the thought off, because gaining a best friend was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just had to figure all this weird stuff out first.

"Alright. How could we meet him, d'you think?", Phil asked.

"His premiere. Theres a chance you could meet him there,"

I raised an eyebrow, "you mean the premiere for his new movie which will probably have literally millions of fans screaming and yelling? I'd rather get hit by a bus."

"We'll think of something, Dan" Phil said - his voice being drowned out by the bell, signaling the end of lunch. "I'll see you at the gates after school?"

"Yeah. See you," the two of us exited the classroom and went out separate ways. I really wish I'd eaten something during lunch - I was starving.


End file.
